


Precious And Few

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Special Challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen get so little time together that each moment is precious. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover by Kay_Drew

[ ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/886/105125)


	2. Cover by Kay_Drew

**"Precious And Few" Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K**

_2013 Valentine’s Day Challenge #2_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen 

Rating/Warnings: K

Genre: Het

Universe: Canon AU

Summary: Arthur and Gwen get so little time together that each moment is precious.  

**Precious And Few**

Arthur sent Merlin down to saddle his horse and secure his provisions. He needed a moment alone. He stared out the window towards the Perilous lands. What was he thinking? He was Camelot’s sole heir and he was going on a quest that he may never come back from. He must be mental, he thought. 

Arthur turned away from the window and walked out the door. That was when he saw her, his Guinevere, standing there with worry on her face. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it doesn’t come across. He looked just as worried.

Gwen shifted nervously. She had been waiting for him to come out, not wanting to disturb him. She knew he must be nervous too. She was worried and frightened for him. She started to worry the moment that Merlin had told her where Arthur was going. 

Gwen takes a breath then speaks. “I know you have to go, but...”

Arthur knew what she was going to say so he stopped her. He said the only thing he could to calm both of them. “I'll be careful.”

Gwen sighed. She knew he meant it but it did nothing to stop her worry. He was so precious to her. She said the only thing she could. “For me.”

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. He knew she loved him and he loved her. He nodded and then on impulse he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. If he didn’t make it back he wanted to let her know that she mattered to him. He also wanted that kiss to be his last thought of her. He turned and left before he couldn’t bear to go. 

After saying goodbye to his father and Morgana, he headed off on his quest. He took one last look back at the two people on the steps and then he caught sight of Gwen in the window up above. He knew it was impossible but he felt their eyes meet for one last goodbye. He remembered his promise to her and moved on his journey.   

The quest was long and grueling and there were many surprises along the way. Bandits, wyverns,  a strange little man on a bridge, a pair of quest crashers and the strange feeling of weakness he had the whole time. It was certainly a test of his strength and endurance. The one thing that kept him going and made him try his hardest was the promise he made to Gwen. Getting back to her was more important than the prize he brought with him.

As Arthur came into the courtyard, he half expected Gwen to be waiting on the steps. But he knew those days were yet to come when she would wait for him on the steps as his Queen. He looked up at the windows. He saw Morgana but he didn’t see Gwen. He knew he would see her later.

He wanted a bath and a hot meal then he would see her. A knight called out to him to tell him his father wanted to see him. He sighed and went inside. It was always something that would keep him from what he really wanted to do. That was to see Gwen.

Merlin showed up a little while later with a hot meal and a silly grin. Arthur just glared at him until he left. The goblet he threw at Merlin’s head encouraged the man servant to hurry out or his chambers.

After he had his bath, he settled down to wait in a chair in front of the fire. He knew she would come. He didn’t have to wait long. He heard the rustling of her skirts in the corridor. 

Gwen knocked softly at the door and opened it without waiting for him to say to enter. She closed the door behind her then rushed to him. 

Arthur started to stand but she pushed him back down into the chair. He looked up at her with a questioning look. 

“You’re tired and I’m just staying a moment. I’m glad you’re back safe and sound.” Gwen smiled shyly. 

“I’m never too tired to spend time with you.” Arthur captured her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. He wonders at the strength in her callused hand as she grips his hand in response. “Anything happen while I was gone?”

“Nothing important.” Gwen said, she didn’t want to spoil the little time they had together with what had happened while he was gone.

On impulse, Arthur pulled her down on his lap and kissed her. He held her on his lap as if she were the most delicate flower. She was very light for someone so strong.

“Arthur, what if someone comes in?” Gwen looked at him as she caressed his cheek. 

Their eyes were locked in a look of gentleness and love. 

“Merlin knows I would put him in the stocks if he breathed a word. I believe everyone else is in bed.” Arthur kissed the palm of her hand. “How is it that you are more beautiful than when I left?”

“You must have got into some herbs.” Gwen blushed. She was a mess after working hard all day.

Arthur laughed softly. “No not me.”

Gwen sighed. She had lingered longer than she had planned. “I should go. You need your rest. I just wanted to make sure you were in one piece.” 

Arthur nodded. He knew she had to leave. “I kept my promise. I was careful just as you asked.” 

Gwen smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she got off his lap. She went to the door and turned back to him. “I’m glad you are back.” She slipped through the door before he could answer. 

Arthur sat there looking at the door for a while before he got up to go to bed. It wasn’t fair, he thought. It wasn’t fair how little time they could spend together. Each moment was so precious and so few.    

  


**"Precious And Few" by CLIMAX**

Precious and few are the moments we two can share

Quiet and blue, like the sky, I'm hung over you

And if I can't find my way back home (can't find my way)

It just wouldn't be fair (be fair)

Precious and few are the moments we two can share

Baby, it's you on my mind, your love is so rare

Being with you is a feeling I just can't compare

And if I can't hold you in my arms, it just wouldn't be fair

'Cause precious and few are the moments we two can share

[Instrumental Interlude]

And if I can't find my way back home (can't find my way)

It just wouldn't be fair

Precious and few are the moments we two can share

Precious and few are the moments we two can share

Quiet and blue, like the sky, I'm hung over you

And if I can't find my way back home (can't find my way)

It just wouldn't be fair (wouldn't be fair)

Precious and few are the moments we two can share

(Precious and few are the moments we two can share)


End file.
